Watching Skies Fly Over Me
by Elendraug
Summary: There's a great view of the sky while lying on your back on the deck of a ship. (Slash. Jack Will.)


****

Watching Skies Fly Over Me

By StarWolf

08/03/2003

Boring Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, events, or locations in the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_, nor do I claim to. They are the property of New Line Cinema, and I am making no profit from this. No insult or offense is intended; this is purely fiction. I took the title from the lyrics to "Imaginary" by Evanescence, which I don't own. I just changed two words and left out another two...x_x The line is "watch my purple sky fly over me."

Fun Disclaimer: If I owned the movie, Jack and Will would've been getting married, and Elizabeth would've gotten stuck with the guy with the silly wig.

Rating: Somewhere between PG-13 and R, but R to be safe.

Summary: There's a great view of the sky while lying on your back on the deck of a ship.

Pairing: (Captain!) Jack Sparrow x Will Turner

Warnings: Slash, not very detailed sexual content

Authoress' Notes: This was supposed to be longer and a bit more explicit, but I'm happy with the way it turned out, anyway. I've only seen the movie once, so...yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rough wood scrapes Will's back as he is driven against the deck of the ship. He leans his head back and watches the clouds drift by above the billowing sails of the ship. A strong body is atop his own, and he hears heavy panting. Will is not sure if it is his own, his companion's, or a combination of both.

Wind rushes around him and through his hair as he clings to the other man. He hadn't thought that he'd ever do this sort of thing, but life takes you where it wants to go, not necessarily where you want it to go. Just like the ocean, it's too vast to be controlled.

No one is steering the ship, and no one cares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Jack have been talking for a while.

"So what do you think of that lass, Elizabeth?" says the Captain.

Will thinks that she is the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet.

"Eh, right. So...have you...you know," the pirate circles his hand in the air, gesturing that he's fishing for a word, "have you _done_ anything with her?"

Will shakes his head 'no.' He very much wants to 'do something' with Elizabeth, but he doesn't think he'll get a chance.

"So you've never slept with a woman?"

Will shakes his head again.

"In that case, you've never lain with a man, either?"

Will shakes his head 'no' vehemently.

"What makes you think it'd be so bad, eh, if you've never even tried?"

Will doesn't know what he thinks anymore.

"Who says it's got to be _bad_ and _unpleasant_? Who says that it's not just as good as sleeping with a woman? What if someone dared suggest that it was _better_?"

Will doesn't know what to say.

And he doesn't have to, because that was when a hot mouth covered his own, and his brain stopped working.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will agreed.

  
"Agreed."

Will helped the pirate to escape. They commandeered a ship, appropriately named _The Interceptor_ (for they were 'intercepting' the bloody bastards who had taken Elizabeth). Now they were all alone, out on the ocean, with only the sea and sky to keep them company.

But Will had forgotten: they had each other, as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will moans, head tilting back further and hitting the wooden planks beneath him with a dull 'thud.' It doesn't matter that it hurts -- something else hurts more, and less, and both at once. Pain and pleasure are identical to him, because nothing ever stays the same forever.

Will smells salt. The scent is coming from the ocean's deep waters, from the sweat that is pooling around his body, and from the other body that is still thrusting into him. He smells air, the wind rushing across his face as it travels to whip around and into the sails of the ship. He also smells a different sort of air, the kind that is panted and moaned and sighed out of people. He smells a dirty pirate, and he doesn't care.

Will tenses and then relaxes, and the Captain does too as he collapses on Will's chest, his own chest heaving. Will looks to the sky and watches the sun as the light hurts his eyes. He can't watch for long, however, because it's just too hard to keep his eyelids from closing. So close they do, and he doesn't care.

He doesn't remember why they're on this ship at all, or where they're going, or why. But he doesn't care about that, either.


End file.
